


Kill two birds with one stone

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Gamora appreciation week [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Angst, Blood and Injury, Gamoraweek, Gen, Goose-typical violence, Major Character Injury, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “I can’t. I have to go now. You’re not the one they’ll torture,” Gamora snapped, sick and tired of this goddamn goose attacking her like she could even guilt trip the beast, when geese just did whatever the hell they wanted. This stupid soulmate animal might be capable of psychic communication, but it was not capable of empathy.Gamora week - Day Four: AU/Villain





	Kill two birds with one stone

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up kinda dark, since I was trying to aim for both AU and villain, plus geese. I also recently discovered the Soulmate AU Goose of Enforcement trope, hence the following.

Gamora grunted, using her hand against the wall to pull her body into a somewhat standing position. She was injured, and bleeding pretty heavily, but she had to get out of here. Who knows how much time she had before reinforcements came, storming the place, when she was in this condition- Gamora forced herself to her feet. She had to get out of here. Even though she felt like collapsing- she could collapse once she made it out. She had to keep moving for now.

She groaned, holding her side and shuffling her feet forward with great effort, leaning against the wall, getting her blood all over it as she used it to support herself. She couldn’t let them find her, this weak, this vulnerable. She needed to move.

It was then that she felt a violent pecking at her shins.

_ Stay. _

Gamora looked down. Even though she had several very big holes in her body that were causing an enormous amount of pain, the goose’s beak still managed to hurt.

She didn’t flinch, though. Didn’t know if her legs were capable of having that nervous system reaction anymore, though the pain signals they were sending proved that at least some of her nervous system was still in working order.

“I can’t. I have to go now. You’re not the one they’ll torture,” Gamora snapped, sick and tired of this goddamn goose attacking her like she could even guilt trip the beast, when geese just did whatever the hell they wanted. This stupid soulmate animal might be capable of psychic communication, but it was not capable of empathy.

If it was, it wouldn’t be mauling Gamora’s shins when she was practically eviscerated and almost unable to hold herself up right now. She would’ve kicked the damn thing if she had the strength.

She couldn’t even keep herself up on both feet, though. Leaning against the wall was all she could manage, and she didn’t know if she could even take another step.

Her legs were bleeding now, the goose getting its fucking claws involved and hissing as she pushed herself another smidge along the wall.

“Stop!” Gamora shouted, or at least tried to. But her voice was hoarse and weak, strangled in her throat. “I can’t stay, you dumb bird. Do you want me dead? I can’t…” Gamora whimpered, sagging against the wall. 

It would be so easy to give up here. Just let death take her. She was so tired. Why was she fighting so hard to stay alive?

Even this spirit guide thing was working against her now, though it was failing its mission by trying to make her go with the decision that would surely be a death sentence.

“Why?!” She asked it, why it was causing her more pain, why it always attacks her. Why it was doing this to her right now. She felt like she was going to cry. Here she was, bleeding out, her body broken and twisted, pain signals mangled from all the damage, screaming at her with every breath she took, and she was arguing with a goddamn goose on top of it all.

The goose took her question more immediately though, giving her bloody shin a hard knock with its head.

_ Soulmate coming _ .

With that Gamora crumpled to the ground with a wet laugh, that was mostly filled with blood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how this is the darkest fic I've ever written, isn't it?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] "Kill two birds with one stone" by sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771589) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)




End file.
